


PK Love

by Photoshop_Flowey, ProdigyGaming_YT



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop_Flowey/pseuds/Photoshop_Flowey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/pseuds/ProdigyGaming_YT
Summary: So, I'm not writing blood, death, blood, gore, blood and more blood. That's a first. Although, major change there, PF. Blood and murder... into Dusatora fluff.Did I just make that up?(Little Duster x Kumatora fluff. Short and sweet. My summaries are better than Photoshop's.Signed, ProdigyGaming, betareader.)





	PK Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProdigyGaming_YT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyGaming_YT/gifts).



> ProdigyGaming_YT is the betareader.  
> (Hi, guys, enjoy!)
> 
> The wine Kumatora drinks is Boscarelli Vino Nobile Di Montepulciano 2013  
> (That's both a mouthful and my suggestion.)
> 
> Enjoy! (Don't enjoy!)
> 
> P.S. In my story the ages for Lucas, Kumatora and Duster respectively are, 12, 19 and 28

It's been three months since the seventh needle was pulled.

Kumatora was sitting on her bed in Osohe Castle, a cup of Boscarelli in her left hand. Duster was at her right; Lucas was at her left.

"It's been amazing ever since I've met you and Duster, Lucas, the three of us have made a great team and I'm glad I met you." Kumatora said, drinking her wine.

"Thanks, I'm really glad I have friends like you. Kumatora, Duster, thank you, for everything. I'm going home." The young psychic said.

"Bye, Lucas!" The two said, Kumatora sighed.

'I remember when I was at Club Titiboo.' Duster thought.

"Duster!" Kumatora said to get his attention.

"Sorry, what was it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering, if you could travel into the past to change one, would you and what would it be?" Kumatora said.

"Probably. Where.. or... When? Time travel's complicated... Where and when I would go, I don't know." Duster answered.

"I wouldn't, I think this world is perfect the way it is." Kumatora said.

 _You're right, after all, you're in this world._ Duster thought.

"What the hell is that suppo...? Are you.....?" Kumatora asked.

 _Crap, I was able to hide it for three years, and I blew it,_  he thought.

"No? Yes... Okay, honestly, when I first saw you, I thought you were amazing, strong, kind and beautiful. Anyway, I wanted to tell you, but honestly, I'm not the type of gu~" Duster was interrupted by a kiss.

"You're breath... still kinda stinks." Kumatora said, after they parted.

"Everyone has their flaws." He said in defense.

"That's not true, I'm perfect, but you can try as best you can." She responded cockily. Duster facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wanted to take a break from bloodshed and murder, so made this, hope you enjoyed! This will be updated... weekly? Maybe faster if you give me ideas, Or if Prodigy's funeral is any faster.
> 
> (I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. **Signed, ProdigyGaming** )
> 
> [My OC would beg to differ - Photoshop.]
> 
> (What's that supposed... oh. Tim.)


End file.
